This is my curse
by DiddyKF1
Summary: Three months after Cosmo's death; Tails writes a love poem to Cosmo as he dwells on her absence. Tailsmo (obviously), and a little bit of SonTails brotherly stuff. Poem begins about halfway through the story, and is based on the song "My Curse" by Killswitch Engage. Rated T just to be safe.


_**Hi, everyone.**_

 _ **I may kinda suck at poetry, but everyone's gotta have a first at it, right?**_

 _ **Anyways, here's what could be the only piece of poetry I ever write on FanFiction. This will take place in the "Sonic X" universe and revolve around the romantic relationship between Tails and Cosmo.**_

 _ **This is a love poem I would picture Tails writing in the months after Cosmo's death. It will contain elements relating to the famous Killswitch Engage song, "My Curse", which is, in my personal opinion, the greatest metalcore song of all-time.**_

 _ **This was originally planned to be something to go right with my most recent YouTube video, "Sonic X – Tails' Curse" (named after the aforementioned Killswitch Engage song), but I decided that I would wait a few days while I pieced everything together to make it just the way I wanted it to, and also because I didn't want to look like that stupid kind of person who would beg for someone to watch his videos, because I'm not that kind of person!**_

 _ **In any case, I'll shut up now and take things over to Tails' POV from here.**_

* * *

I opened my eyes after enduring yet another nightmare that tried to consume me in my sleep. For three months now, I have suffered unlike all others that have suffered from this tragic loss that splattered my heart to pieces inside of me. I looked up at the ceiling as tears were already spilling from my eyes and forming waterfalls down my cheeks. These tears show my suffering; every day for three months these tears pour all over my face.

I leaned on my right side and gazed at a white flower pot on my desk, with that tiny, green two-leafed plant that marks the reason why I suffer from depression that has tried to kill me time and time again. That plant means everything to me. I feel that I can't even spend an hour at a time away from it. Even though it's a plant, it's what's left of the first love of my life …

Cosmo.

I had done everything to protect her in this war, but in the end it was all in vain. She sacrificed herself to save the galaxy, and I had to pull the trigger to kill her and save us. I had to kill her! Why did it have to be me to press that button!? Why did she have to plant herself on top of Dark Oak to save the universe? Why couldn't there have been any other way to save our galaxy from destruction?

This is all why I suffer. I loved Cosmo with all my heart. Even though I got to scream those three words to her in those final moments before I killed her with Sonic and Shadow in the Sonic Driver, I still felt so much remorse that I couldn't contain myself. I loved her … and she loved me, … but we can never be together again.

As I slumped out of bed and walked slowly towards my desk with tears still flowing down my white, furry cheeks, I thought about Sonic. We had only just reconciled last week and mended our brotherly bond after I spent three months hating him for not being able to save Cosmo. I thought the world's fastest hedgehog was, for once, not fast enough, or not caring about my well-being. The more it showed that we may never be best buddies again, the more often everyone grew shocked at my presence. Every day and every night, I hide myself in this house to shield my guilt from my friends, but every time I sleep, it's either a nightmare about Cosmo's death, or one of many nightmares I had about Sonic. The more nightmares I had, the more I felt guilt forming bars in my heart. I realized that I was wrong to treat Sonic the way I did. He had done everything to save Cosmo. He cared so much about me the whole time. Now I wonder: why had I been so cold-hearted to the world?

While I'm happy that Sonic and I are finally best buddies again, which lifted a lot of weight from my tired shoulders, and that he visits me everyday to keep me company like a big brother should, I still regret ever treating him the way I did. He makes up for that by giving me the most fluffy hugs anyone could ask for. He still remembers how harshly I wrongfully blamed him for Cosmo's death, even after we emotionally made up that tearful Wednesday morning on my living room sofa, sharing each others' tears to take each others' sorrow away from the guilt that had built black bars in between us and straining what is supposed to be an "unbreakable" bond. It seemed, though, that as we shared our deepest emotions, we left behind some remnants of what almost tore us apart forever. The memories of when I screamed at him and punched him many times for what happened to Cosmo still burns in my head, and his. Now, I don't know if our brotherly bond will ever be the same again.

I sat down in a chair that stood right in front of the desk where Cosmo's plant sat, blooming in the early morning sunlight that shone beautifully through my window. I gazed into the tiny plant and instantly felt as if Cosmo was right there, alive. This plant is the only thing that can make me happy now, alongside Sonic's presence. To many, the two leaves on the plant show that I miss her dearly. Like I said before, I loved Cosmo with all my heart, and I still want nothing more than for her to be in my presence, … but I know that it will never happen again, all because of what happened on that horrible night. I still wonder why this had to happen. Why did Cosmo have to die? Why couldn't she have lived a long life and come home with me? It was all because it was her destiny to save the universe. She was the only one who could. There were many times she would feel useless to us, and I was the only one who could comfort her, but now that she's fulfilled her destiny, I can never speak to her again, unless I'm just staring into this plant and talking to it as if it was really her spirit speaking to me.

After a while, I picked up a watering can that stood right next to the desk. I placed it there because I sometimes couldn't even last a few moments without Cosmo. She was my life before she died, and even now she's still my life. All the years I have spent being a genius inventor have nearly been forgotten, but my memories refuse to fail me. I'm only lucky enough to still be around for my friends.

I lifted the watering can to where it was high enough, and I turned the sprout down towards the pot so that water would sprinkle down into the soil that helped the plant grow. I do this at least five times a day, if not less. I want this plant to grow into something beautiful just like Cosmo, because I know that's what she would want. I'm sure it's want Sonic would want, too. After all, he was the one who gave me the seed. He even spotted me doing it twice in a three-hour period the other day, and he joked that I was slowly turning from mechanical genius to gardener. I wasn't sure about being a gardener, even though I had started reading books about gardening almost as much as I would read about planes and quantum mechanics, … or whatever other sciences I would read about, for that matter.

I spent thirty seconds letting the water gently sprinkle into the soil that provided nutrition for my plant before I lifted the sprout back up and stared at my plant again for a few precious seconds. I could swear that every time I watered the plant, I could hear Cosmo's voice in my head, speaking to me in a soft, gentle voice that I missed just as much as I missed her. As I heard her voice in my head, saying, _"You're a wonderful fox, Tails. I will always love you, and I miss you just as much as you miss me. Be strong for me, and for our friends,"_ tears once again spilled from my eyes as I thought about how happy I was with her. My friends are still here to comfort me, but I remain unhappy 24/7. It overshadows how happy I am to still have Sonic around as my closest friend and big brother, but I remain unhappy because Cosmo's death has left me begging for her to come back, which I know she will never do.

I set the watering can back on the floor next to the desk, and I tried my best to brush the tears from my eyes, but more and more kept running down my blue eyes and forming more waterfalls on my cheeks. Now was one of those moments where I wished Sonic were here so I could seek comfort from him.

Just as I made that wish in my head, not a moment too soon, I heard my doorbell ring. It nearly startled me at first. Even in my bedroom, the doorbell was the slightest bit too loud.

Not wanting to waste anymore time, even if it meant being away from Cosmo for just a few seconds, I stood up from my chair and stretched my limbs so that I wouldn't look so lazy when I answered the door. Then, I sprinted out of my room and walked down the stairs into the living room where the front door was. I made one last effort to brush any remaining tears from my eyes so that I wouldn't look so sad, even though I was sure that whoever was at the door would have the knowledge that I was so torn up inside for the last three months.

At last, I slowly brought my shaking fingers to the doorknob. My body was trembling with fear for as I anticipated that if I answered the door, I would have my pain and suffering visible to whoever this visitor was, and my legs were shaking as if they were chilled to the bone.

The door slowly opened as I pulled the knob towards me, and over the next few seconds, the visitor revealed himself to be none other than Sonic the Hedgehog, my big brother whom I had just mended my bond with. The blue hedgehog stood before me with a mix of happiness and concern on his face. I knew what the concern was for, and I was sure the happiness was from getting to see me. I gave him a weak grin as I looked into his green eyes, and he grinned back as he looked into mine.

"Hi, little buddy," he spoke in a gentle voice that sounded so comforting, there was no way I could refuse to reply with something friendly.

"Hi, big bro," I replied as gently as I ever could have done.

I could swear he may have thought my voice was cute as I said those three words, because his grin rose into a gentle smile.

"How are you feeling today, Tails?" he asked with his concern about me.

I wouldn't be surprised about his concern. He would often be overprotective with me at times when Doctor Eggman was wreaking havoc on Mobius. I meant the world to him, just as much as he meant the world to me, even as much as Cosmo did to me.

I let out a deep sigh in an effort to contain myself. I could already feel more tears threatening to spill from my eyes as I thought about Cosmo again.

"I'm trying to hang in there, Sonic," I answered.

"Can I come in, little bro?" asked Sonic in such a nice tone.

I smiled at my big brother and stepped aside to let him into my living room, and the hedgehog walked through the doorway and started looking around the place as I closed the door.

While Sonic was looking around the living room, I sneaked my way back upstairs, but Sonic spotted me as he heard my footsteps on the creaking wood of the old steps that desperately needed repair.

"Are you okay, little buddy?" I heard him say as he followed me upstairs.

I only did nothing more than kick my bedroom door open to let some more frustration out of my long-going depression, letting out a groan while at it. Then, I walked right back to my desk and sat right back down in front of Cosmo's plant. I was away from her for just two minutes, but even that seemed too long for me to be without this plant in my presence.

Just then, I heard Sonic's footsteps slowly entering my bedroom, and I turned towards my worried brother just as tears started pouring from my eyes again. I knew I had blown it now. I still couldn't hide my depression from him. Then again, if it was Sonic, it didn't matter anyway, because he knew perfectly well how to medicate my depression. I couldn't trust anyone else to do it but him.

I turned back to Cosmo and banged my head against the desk in the same fashion I had done on my Blue Typhoon's control panel that night before I pulled the trigger to kill my love.

"Aww, Tails, my little bro," I heard Sonic say in such a sad tone as he walked right up to my chair and placed a hand on my shoulder.

I slowly turned my soaked face towards my brother as my tears just about blurred my eyesight.

"I'm so sorry, Sonic!" I cried as I, for the first time this morning, started weeping like a toddler in all my sorrow, "Ever since we reconciled last week, I've been trying everything I can to control my depression, but my heartache's as painful as ever! I still suffer from the sorrow of Cosmo's passing, I still suffer from the guilt of treating you so horribly, and I still suffer from the nightmares that flow in my head! I just can't take all this pain, Sonic! I'm not the Tails I used to be! I feel so different than the way I was before she made her sacrifice! She's changed me forever! Everyone would just want me to be happy like it never happened, but I loved her, Sonic! I loved her with all my heart! I would want nothing more than to just see her again at least one more time, if ever! I … I … I'll never be the same again!"

Sonic stood there and sighed sadly as I pleaded in my mind for him to just sit down, place me on his lap and cuddle me into his warm brotherly hugs. I knew this was something I hadn't shared with him until now. I had realized that something was horribly wrong with me. This depression was slowly turning me into an emotional wreck. Even Sonic's comfort wasn't enough to get me out of this. Nothing would be enough.

After what felt like ages, Sonic finally sat down in my chair, and he gently grabbed the white fur on my chest and pulled me right into his lap. He quickly went as far as to squeeze me into a very tight brotherly hug as he nuzzled his face against mine. I could feel that one of his arms was wrapped tightly around my back, and his other arm was hugging my two twin tails that earned me my nickname (and the name that everyone calls me by). Sonic was going into extra-comfort mode with this hug.

"I'm so sorry, too, Tails," my brother replied softly into my ears as I threw my arms around his neck and sobbed into his face close enough for me to leak some tears right onto his cheeks, "I understand how you're feeling, … and I wouldn't want you to be sad, either, … but I won't hold it against you. You have the right to feel the way you're feeling, … but we all know that, eventually, we will have to start fresh again and be strong for those we have lost in the past. Now, please don't get mad at me for asking this, but … what do you think Cosmo would want if she saw you feeling so sad for her?"

That last question quickly burned into my head. For a split second, I wished he hadn't asked that question. I was about to get ready to take my anger out and scream at him again, but I instantly settled down and soon came to understand what he was asking me. What would Cosmo want from me? I knew she would want me to be happy that our universe is safe again and that she's in a better place. We may even get to meet again after all … in the next life, far in the future.

At that moment, my eyes met so close to Sonic's eyes that it felt like we were sharing a brotherly kiss, even though all we were really doing was gently nuzzling our noses together so we could share our tears with one another. This was the closest our eyes could get to each other.

Sonic let some tears fall from his eyes as he looked into mine. His emerald green eyes could clearly see the waterfalls forming from my baby blue eyes, and it made him feel so sad for me. I tightened my hug around him, and in return he tightened his hug around me as we embraced each other and brought our lips together as if we were about to do a brotherly kiss we would do every so often whenever we were alone together and feeling down. We had not had a single "brother" kiss since before the Metarex War began. If there was anytime we could do it, now just had to be the time. It could be an ingredient to curing me from this emotional sickness I have suffered from for three months. This could be the message that has been trying to tell me that I am not alone in suffering, nor am I alone in general. I still have friends, and I still have a caring big brother who takes extra special care of me as if he was one of my parents.

Eventually, with our eyes still sharing tears, our lips touched and we blew a small two-way kiss. The moment I had wanted for a week had come true. The distance that had torn us apart had finally shrunk. I no longer felt so lonely inside. This was the perfect medication for my emotional sickness. I realized how wonderful a brother he could be for me. Even through my sadness over Cosmo, I would always remember that I had a great brother who would always stick to me for the rest of our lives until the day that death takes us.

We kissed for several minutes, although for me it felt like an hour had gone by when we finally stopped and kept sharing tears. My tears were now a mixture of happiness and sadness. I still felt devastated about Cosmo, but I felt happy to have Sonic here just for me. It was time to put the last three rotten months behind us and start fresh again.

"Sonic?" I whispered faintly, not sure if he could hear me.

"Yes, Tails?" he replied to confirm that he heard me.

"I never thought I'd say this, … b-but … I love you as a brother, Sonic!" I cried as I sobbed right onto his face.

I looked into Sonic's eyes, which was all I could see at all from being so close to his face, and they looked wide as if he had just been surprised that I confessed my "brotherly" love to him. I couldn't go without saying those words to him. Sonic was my best friend after all. He was my big brother, the one I idolized, the one I looked up to, the one who taught me so much in my still-so-young life. He made up the brotherly half of my heart, while Cosmo made up my romantic half.

"Aww, Tails. I love you as a brother, too," Sonic spoke gently as he rubbed my tails so soothingly, "Please don't cry anymore, my little brother. I'll always be here to care for you until the end."

I knew he had said it all with those words. Nothing more had to be spoken. Our brotherly bond was as strong as it ever had been before. I hadn't felt this happy since the last time I had a happy moment with Cosmo. For three months I had suffered with a broken heart, yet now my shattered heart could heel with my big brother's comforting presence. The pieces could at long last come back together and create happiness once again … for me.

Hardly a moment later, more thoughts flowed into my head, including something which I thought would be the best thing to do at a moment like this.

"Sonic?" I spoke again in my soft voice with sadness still hinted in it.

"Yes, Tails?" Sonic replied gently.

I nearly hesitated to say what I was about to say, but I took a few deep breaths and a big gulp, then I blurted it out …

"I have something I'd like to show you."

Sonic, still holding me tightly in a bear hug, grinned at me and gently loosened his grip on me so that I could get off his lap. Once he finally gave me an opening, I slowly slid off his lap and opened one of my drawers. I rummaged through several gardening books before I found a piece of paper filled with words from the topmost line all the way down to the bottom line. I pulled the paper out from underneath the books and closed the drawer.

Just looking at what I had written on this sheet of paper brought even more tears to my eyes. This was more than just any old paper …

This … was a love poem I had written to Cosmo just a few weeks after we had returned home. Needless to say, I was a complete emotional wreck at the time I wrote this, but I thought I had written it well.

"What do you have there, little buddy?" asked Sonic in his curiosity.

I looked into Sonic's eyes again as I let more tears fall down my cheeks. Sonic put another worried look on his face. I knew he still felt worried for me, but I knew that he was okay with it since this had been a difficult time for me personally.

I sat down on Sonic's lap again and showed him the paper I had wrote.

He stopped just a few words into it, and I could tell why he had done so. He could already understand what this piece was.

"My, Tails, you're quite a good writer," commented Sonic.

"It's a poem about love and tragedy," I said as I brushed a few tears from my eyes, "I wrote this about two weeks after Cosmo's death."

"Well, Tails, I've never been good at writing, but I can tell just by looking at this that you seem to be very good at expressing your feelings," said Sonic.

"Want me to read it to you?" I asked nervously as I felt my legs shaking in Sonic's lap.

Sonic gently wrapped one arm around my back and the other on my legs to stop them shaking. He could tell how nervous I was about reading this piece of poetry.

"I'd love to hear you read it, little bro," answered Sonic in his gentle voice as he tightened me into another hug.

I took deep breaths for about a minute and cleared my throat before I started reading …

* * *

" _I could not contain myself as I pressed that button._

 _The only words I could say were 'I love you!'_

 _as I watched the planet's destruction before my very eyes._

 _(I watched you walk away,_

 _hopeless with nothing to say)_

 _Every day and every night,_

 _I dwell on your absence,_

 _as I plead in my dreams_

 _that we will one day_

 _be together again._

 _(I strain my eyes,_

 _hoping to see you again)_

 _My life has been depressing without you._

 _I have been left wondering why it had to be this way._

 _I have been left trapped in a life_

 _where I cannot be with you._

 _(This is my curse_

 _The longing_

 _This is my curse_

 _Time_

 _This is my curse_

 _The yearning_

 _This is my curse)_

 _If only what I seek in my dreams_

 _were to become the next reality._

 _If only the plant I care for_

 _were to recreate you._

 _I only wish to see you,_

 _the one who encouraged me_

 _to do what I had to do._

 _I plead for your return._

 _(There is love burning to find you_

 _Will you wait for me?_

 _Will you be there?)_

 _I am sleepless for many nights,_

 _as my nightmares try to kill me._

 _All I want is my love to return,_

 _but demons inside me bar my heart._

 _(Your silence haunts me,_

 _but still I hunger for you)_

 _I water your seed five times a day._

 _I feel my pain as you bloom into beauty,_

 _as I strive to believe you will be reborn,_

 _when I have turned your seed into a tree._

 _(Still I watch,_

 _and still I ache,_

 _but still I wait)_

 _I am left in a dark room_

 _that feels like a different me._

 _I am not the kid I used to be._

 _The tragedy has left black bars in my heart,_

 _the darkness having strained me,_

 _and my relationships with all I've ever known._

 _(To see you again_

 _Dying, inside, these walls)_

 _I shed my tears like a baby would,_

 _but I know we'll meet again,_

 _one day in the next life._

 _My heart will never stop beating for you,_

 _for I know I will one day see you again._

 _(And I see your face,_

 _in these tears)_

 _Through all I know,_

 _I remain with a broken heart._

 _Through all the pain I suffer,_

 _I will never stop loving you._

 _I miss you dearly with all my heart._

 _You made my life so much better._

 _I feel hopeless without you._

 _My love for you will never die._

 _Through all these words,_

 _and all these emotions,_

 _I love you, Cosmo._

 _(There is love)_

 _-Miles 'Tails' Prower"_

* * *

Just as I finished my last line, my emotions broke down again, and I began sobbing into Sonic's chest again. I set the poem on my desk so that I wouldn't get it wet with my tears. I then felt Sonic wrapping both of his arms around me again in a tight hug.

"Tails?" I heard Sonic whisper into my ears.

I tried my best to stop sobbing as I looked up into Sonic's green eyes once more. Tears still poured from my eyes and formed waterfalls on my cheeks. My brother gave me another grin with a hint of sadness in his eyes.

"That was so beautiful, little bro," he said in such a nice tone, "It just about made me tear up. You're such a great writer, little buddy. First you can fly, then you're a mechanical genius, a skilled aerialist, a gardener, … and now, … a writer. Cosmo would have loved that poem, Tails."

Hearing that last sentence only made me sob some more. Sonic was right; Cosmo would have loved that poem, but she would never get a chance to see it or hear me read it to her. Knowing that tore me up inside into yet another emotional breakdown. I once again sobbed hysterically in Sonic's hug and wrapped my arms around his neck, refusing to let go of the warm comfort he was giving me. The least I could do was not weep like a little baby. I couldn't possibly do that after reading a sad poem, especially after my own big brother had just praised it as "beautiful".

"Aww, Tails, my little bro," I heard Sonic whisper as he let out a few sobs of his own that fell onto my face.

I looked into Sonic's eyes again, and this time they were filling with tears, too, although nowhere near as much as my eyes were. I could sense he felt so sad for me and that he wanted to do anything in the world to put a smile on my face. Sadly, I still felt that today was no day for me to put a smile on my face in such a tragic time like this, but I wanted to be happy. I wanted to be happy for my friends, especially Sonic.

"Please don't cry, my little bro. I'm right here … just for you," whispered Sonic as he tightened his hug on me until we were sure that we were as close together as we ever could be.

"Thank you so much, Sonic!" I cried as I tried my best to at least turn the edges of my mouth upwards into a small grin, "I'm so happy that you love my writing. It means everything to me, … my big bro!"

"Aww. You're very welcome, Tails, little buddy," replied Sonic as he tearfully grinned at me.

I was finally able to grin at my brother, and we exchanged some more tears to shed some more of our sorrow away. The only happiness I could feel, though, was only coming from the fact that Sonic was right here with me, giving me the comfort I have sought for so long, and the fact that he had heard my poem. If Sonic could make me happy, then we were off to a good start towards brightening my heart again.

"Are you feeling okay, my little brother?" Sonic asked me once again.

I tried to take some deep breaths, but the hiccups leftover from all my sobbing nearly choked me to death, which, in turn, made it just about impossible for me to form any words, so all I did was nod my head in response to his question.

Sonic patted the back of my head numerous times to help me calm myself down, then I finally took some deep breaths so that I could speak again.

"I'm just not sure what to do with myself anymore, Sonic," I said softly, "Ever since Cosmo died, I've been so beside myself with frustration, sadness and anger building within myself. Even after we finally mended our bond, I'm still as sad as I've ever been in my life. I don't know if I'll ever be happy again."

"Aw, Tails," said Sonic with a sad face, "I don't think you'll be sad forever. I think that all you need is to spend some time with me for a few days, then maybe we can go see our friends and see how they can cheer you up. They've all been worried sick about you for three months."

"I know," I replied with tears still flowing from the sadness I remained to suffer from on this sad morning.

"You know, Tails, I've been meaning to ask you this ever since I walked in through the door," said Sonic, "Do you want to go out and have a little walk with me? It could just be you and me, nobody else around. I think you should spend a day or two just being with your big brother."

I looked into Sonic's emerald green eyes yet again as I made yet another attempt to stop my tears. I felt that I still couldn't be away from Cosmo, but I also felt that Sonic's offer was one I couldn't refuse. He had been wanting to help me ever since we became best buddies again. If there was only one person I could count on to help me get through these desperate times, it could only be Sonic. He knew so well how to feed me happiness whenever I was sad.

"What do you think, little buddy? Are you up for it?" asked Sonic.

Having made up my mind, I swallowed down any excess saliva that was in my mouth and answered …

"Yes."

Sonic gave me a look of happiness as if he was overjoyed to hear me say that word.

"After I've had my breakfast, that is," I added as I remembered that I hadn't had anything to eat since the early evening hours of yesterday.

"Breakfast? How long have you been up, little bro?" asked Sonic with confusion showing in his eyes.

"I've only been up for about fifteen or twenty minutes," I replied.

I was only taking a wild guess because I had lost track of the time due to all my crying and sobbing.

"Sounds like you could do with something to eat right about now, buddy," said Sonic, "If you want, we can have breakfast here, then we'll head out together, okay?"

That sounded like a perfect way to refresh my morning after waking up to yet another nightmare about Cosmo. Nothing could compare to a simple day out with Sonic when there was no Doctor Eggman around to torture us with his dumb robots.

"Okay, big bro," I answered as I did my best to wipe the tears from my eyes, "I'll head down to the kitchen and see what I have."

"You got it, little bro," said Sonic before he loosened his hold on me and let me off his lap.

As I jumped off Sonic's lap and walked up to the doorway, I stopped and turned back to see Sonic get off my chair and stretch his limbs. We then exchanged grins with each other for a while until I finally turned to the door and walked out of my bedroom, with Sonic following me closely. He could sense that even now I didn't want to be alone. If I were alone right now, even in the kitchen, my memories of Cosmo would again take over my mind, which I didn't want to have happen at a time like this. Right now, all I wanted to think about was Sonic and the rest of my friends. I could take a wild guess right now and think that Amy and Cream were worried sick about me more than most others. Knuckles probably felt very sad for me, too. The only one I needed to worry about right now, though, was Sonic. I still wanted to make up for hating him for three months. Even though we had forgiven each other and had become best brotherly buddies again, I still felt guilty for the way I had treated him. Now was the time for us to make up for our mistakes and start out fresh again.

That would be my goal for the days that followed, until I shed the distance between me and all of my friends. Not once had I joined them in a battle against Eggman and his evil empire over the past three months. They had been enduring three depressing months without my help. The only reason I didn't feel left out was because I didn't want to be anywhere near Sonic, but now this depression was going to end, starting today. I would set my thoughts aside, but I would never let my memories fade away from me. My most romantic memories with Cosmo would always be a treasure for my mind, while the bad memories would simply be lessons learned from the worst mistakes I had ever made in my life.

I would walk out the door with Sonic that morning, feeling like I was in a new world that resembled the old. It was a new world where I had so many fresh memories in my head, and the suffering wouldn't exist as long as I was happy. For that matter, there would be no suffering as long as me and all my friends were happy, especially Sonic.

I would not be sad for Cosmo. I would be happy for her, because that was her wish that I shall now fulfill as I get ready for the long life I still have ahead of me.

* * *

 _I'll forever miss you, Cosmo, and I'll love you with all my heart until the day death consumes me, but I will not shed another tear for you. Your plant, along with my friends, is enough to give me the happiness I need to live a happy life._

 _-Miles "Tails" Prower_

* * *

 _ **And that concludes what may be my only-ever piece of FanFiction poetry. If there's anyone who doesn't like it, I won't blame you. Like I said, I have a weakness for poetry. However, if there's anyone who does like it, or even love it, then I would be overjoyed to see that I have, for once, produced a great piece of poetry.**_

 _ **Well, that will be all for now. I hope you enjoyed this piece, and until my next story, …**_

 _ **Goodnight and good luck.**_


End file.
